


The Secret Wife

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Secret Wife

** Characters/Pairings: ** Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
 ** Word Count: 501 **  
** Prompt by lamerezouille: ** (Elyan/Anyone) Gwen is very protective of her brother and very picky of who can date him.

** The Secret Wife **  
When Elyan was summoned by the Queen, he actually laughed. That was until he realized what he was being summoned for. 

“You wanted to see me?” Elyan asked as he entered the Royal Chambers his sister shared with her husband. 

Gwen looked up from the letter she was writing at the desk. “Yes. I’ve heard that you have someone special that you are sharing your evenings with. I want to know who she is so that I may send her a note of friendship.” 

“Who told you I was seeing anyone? Let me guess. It was Merlin. He gossips like an old woman.” Elyan shifted on his feet.

“It wasn’t Merlin. It was Arthur and he was a little put out that you wouldn’t tell him who it was.” Gwen put away the quill and focused on her brother.

“So you thought you would just summon me and then command me to tell you?” Elyan posed. 

“If I have to then I shall command you. Please tell me it isn’t a barmaid or a woman of loose morals.” Gwen said.

“She isn’t. She is very sweet and kind.” Elyan said.

“Ha! Then there is someone.” Gwen said. “I want her name and you are to bring her to Court to meet me.”

“There is a problem with that.” Elyan suddenly became very interested in the gloves he was holding. 

“What is the problem?” Gwen asked. 

“She is a Druid. If I bring her to Camelot then Arthur will kill her.” Elyan said. “Don’t tell him, please.”

Gwen sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. “Elyan, you realize he could kill you for associating with her.” 

“I know. That is why I must keep her identity a secret.” Elyan said.

“What if you marry her? Will she stop practicing the old religion when she becomes your wife?”

“She hasn’t so far.” Elyan winced. 

“You married her in secret?” Gwen jumped up and walked around the desk. “Have you lost all sense?”

“Maybe. Possibly. I don’t know.” Elyan took a step back towards the door. “Gwen, she is my heart. I know that you understand that.” 

“I still want to meet her. Bring me to her in the Darkling Woods tomorrow after midday. We will talk in the cave that Arthur uses.” Gwen said. 

Elyan nodded. “I’ll arrange it. I have to get back to the training field.”       

The next day Elyan and Gwen went for a ride that ended at the cave in the Darkling Woods. Elyan stood guard while Gwen stepped inside. 

A small dark haired woman bowed deeply to her. “My Lady. I am Adara of Essetir, wife of your brother, Sir Elyan.” 

“Stand up please.” Gwen looked the woman up and down then made a decision. She stepped forward and embraced the woman. 

“Welcome to the family, Sister.” Gwen whispered in her ear. 

A few minutes later Elyan heard laughing coming from the cave. He started to smile then he realized they were probably laughing about him. 


End file.
